


【520贺文】Humble Love

by duguqingxia



Series: Don't Walk Away [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dom Harry Potter, Gentle Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Master Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misunderstandings, Powerful Harry Potter, Slave Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Top Harry Potter, Virgin Severus Snape, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 难得写的一篇清水，521打算发一篇后续的肉（然而我还没有写完……随缘更新）我哈不想成为斯内普的主人，就他对斯内普的了解，斯内普也一定是这么想的，对吧？双向误解如果你不喜欢看美少年·总攻·哈利，请不要看！





	【520贺文】Humble Love

Part 1  
当那个向来对他不怀好意的人——叫马克还是雅克来着，他觉得后者更为适合【注1】，朝他走来，他不由往角落里缩了缩。这种下意识的躲藏让他感觉自己像个胆小鬼。  
【注1】雅克Jacques，音近似Yuck，意为讨厌。  
也不知道是幸或是不幸，被黑魔王的大蛇几乎吞下肚子之后，他活了下来。然而，在他虚弱无力的时候，一群食死徒撞见了他，并且带走了他。  
他们竭尽全力地榨干他的剩余价值——如果他真的存在这种东西的话，他们逼迫他不断酿造魔药。高阶魔药在市场上总是受到欢迎，只要魔药的质量够佳，他相信翻倒巷的店家大都不在乎卖家的身份。只要有利可图，对方是人人喊打的食死徒跟他们又有什么关系呢？  
最初，那群亡命之徒热衷于在他身上练习他们拙劣的钻心咒。他们并非黑魔王疯狂的信徒，为了给他们的老主子报仇才不遗余力地折磨他，他的背叛只是一个便于他们发泄的正当借口。然而不可饶恕咒会留下使用痕迹，使得他们成为傲罗的目标。发现这一点之后，他们转而使用了更为……手工的方式。他们曾经稍有顾忌，那也是在他的魔药质量突降之前。出于某种原因，他的记忆开始有些模糊起来。有时他会猛然感觉那些本该浸透在他的血液之中的魔药操作遥远起来，他就站在那里，忘了就在上一刻的操作。这或许是源自蛇毒的后遗症，又或许是……  
自从他的魔药不再尽如人意，他的伙食变得少得可怜——倒不是说这群食死徒有过大发善心让他吃饱过的时候。这些逃犯整日无事可做，鞭打他成了最完美的消遣。这种不需要离开避难所同时极其消耗体力的……运动正是最适合打发时间的日常活动。更令他痛恨的是，雅克——他决定就这么叫这个家伙了，看他的那种让他作呕的眼神。  
他深知自己不是漂亮的类型，他从没有想过有人会对他的身体感兴趣。雅克第一次提出强奸他的想法时，他冷静地告诉他们，杰出的魔药大师往往终生不婚，因为处子之身能够提高魔药的精度和纯度。如果对方稍有一些常识，就会知道这是一个彻头彻尾的谎言。不过他们都被说服了，追随者们拥有这样低下的智力水平不难解释黑魔王的失败。可惜，这个谎言大约没有用了……  
雅克一把扯住他的领子，把他提了起来。  
“你走运了，叛徒。”  
他被带到浴室——如果那真的能被称为浴室的话，雅克扔给他一件他能说是他们现在最拿得出手的袍子。他预感他们近期正在计划一件大事——虽然他对这件事情到底关于什么毫无头绪，作为一个双面间谍，他的直觉向来管用。  
他草草地收拾了自己，穿上新袍——比起这件被雅克摸过的袍子，他反倒感觉原本那件干净得多。  
“放聪明点，我们找到一个了不得的人物。如果一切顺利的话，魔法部这辈子别想找到我们了！”  
他真不愿放过这群残渣，不过鉴于目前的状况，他实在无能为力。他沉默地跟着雅克，不知道前方有什么等待着他。

“我想送您一份小礼物，望您笑纳。”  
“是吗？”  
刚到门口，他就认出了那个男孩——男人的气息。虽然改换了容貌，他还是立刻知道了那人的身份。那人穿着笔挺的西装，原本的一头乱发服帖地束在脑后，他的存在让这个狭小逼仄的房间满室生辉。  
“是一位魔药大师呢。”  
“魔药？只有战斗受伤或者失败的人才会需要魔药，这种东西对我有什么用？”  
那人一边说着一边转向门口，他呆站在原地，明知他无论如何收拾都不可能成为什么赏心悦目的模样，他还是后悔没有更好地打理自己。  
那双绿眸看见他时露出一瞬间的迷惑来，不过又被立刻遮去。  
“您不认识他吗？佩弗利尔先生，您也是斯莱特林学院的吧，算起年龄来，他应该是您曾经的院长呢。”  
雅克话音刚落，气氛顿时紧张起来，空气沉重得快要无法流动了。  
“你弄错了，”那人平静地说，“我父母与我都毕业自德姆斯特朗，我的祖父母以前的确是在霍格沃茨上学，记得小时候他们跟我说过斯莱特林公共休息室，它在湖底，到处都是莹莹绿光。当时斯莱特林院长是斯拉霍格恩，我并不知道其他的什么人。”  
“我为雅克……”这个家伙还真的叫雅克，真是人如其名。“……的失礼道歉，佩弗利尔先生。傲罗们最近动作太频繁了，搞得我们有些神经紧张。”  
“我那里已经打点好了，你们应该准备准备，趁早离开英国。”  
“我们万分感激您，佩弗利尔先生，我们愿意成为您的忠仆，辅佐您成为下一任的黑魔王。”那人点了点头：“这样很好。”  
“也请您务必收下这份礼物，实在不成敬意。”见那人不语，领头的食死徒又说话了，“听说他的黑魔法也是一等一的，兴许您会感到有趣……您看起来不值一提的玩意，已经是我们最拿得出手的献礼。”  
“我收下了。它在哪儿？”  
“它在这里。”  
雅克在他背后推了一把，他往前踉跄几步。那人把他当成物品，称他为“它”，他不介意，但是并非人人都有这种特权。  
“我是说他的魔杖。”  
“在他身上，”雅克被那人的气势压得缩起肩来，“您不必担心他会伤到您，我们把他的魔力限制在仅限必要的范围内……”  
“跟我走吧。”  
他们走过雅克身边时，雅克低声说道：“您要是不需要他的魔药能力，或许应该尝尝他的滋味，我打赌他一定很紧，处子都是这样。”  
那人止住脚步，从上到下打量雅克：“我记住了。”

走出门外，那人再次停了下来，他的内心突然被恐慌攥住了。他记起那人方才的迟疑和犹豫，或许那人改了主意，要把他还回去……他刚刚张开嘴，想要说些什么。  
“安静。”  
他垂下头，露出他的脖颈，展示给那人他有多么驯服。  
那人往屋内的方向看了一眼，确定没有人出来，那人朝他走了一步。  
“抓紧我的手臂。”  
他抓住了那人的胳膊，长期的魁地奇训练使得那人练就了硬邦邦的肌肉。  
一阵天晕地转，他的双脚再次落在土地上时，映入眼帘的是熟悉的霍格沃茨城堡。那人挣开他的手，大步往前走着。  
“我们都以为你死了……我想米勒娃见到你一定会很高兴的。”那人发觉他没有跟上来，转过身来。“你怎么样？”  
他的双腿软绵绵地使不上力，这让他感觉自己像块瘫在地上的烂泥。  
“抱歉。”  
那人走了过来，轻巧地把他拦腰抱了起来，好像他的体重没什么大不了的。那人刚把他带到医疗翼，一个身影冲了过来。  
“我知道你会受伤，你总是受伤，让我看看……”  
“不是我，波比，你看我找到了谁？”  
“梅林，西弗勒斯！别告诉我你是从那群食死徒手里找到他的？”  
那人把他放到医疗室的床上：“你看看他吧，我去找米勒娃。”

等到那人再次回来，已经是一天后的事情了。那人已经卸去伪装，那是一副萦绕在他梦境中的容貌。  
“还顺利吗？”  
“是的，米勒娃，终于把那群漏网之鱼一网打尽了，他们大约做梦也没想到，他们打算效忠的新任“黑魔王”会是我。”那人侧过头，看向躺在床上的他，然后移开了目光，“他好些了吗？”  
“说到这个，那群残渣给他戴了一个约束魔力的项圈，我们已经把那个取了下来，他的魔力会慢慢让他复原的。他被鞭打过，他的脚踝也有些磨破的痕迹，大概曾被什么铁链拴住，这些外伤都已经被治好了，加上一些运动，他的双腿很快会有力的，相信没有什么问题。只是……”  
“只是？”  
“只是他手上的黑魔标记消失了，取而代之的是一个奇怪的符号，不过不管我们怎么问他，他始终不说话，可是我们检查下来发现他的喉咙并没有问题，这很反常……”  
“符号？”那人朝他走来，“我能看吗？”  
一天前那人给他的命令是安静，他始终遵从这个命令，不过眼下那人显然在等待他的回答。  
“是的……”  
“感谢梅林，你能说话，西弗勒斯！”  
那人瞥见他的左手臂上的记号，脸色发白，连连往后退了几步。  
“怎么回事？怎么可能？”  
那人并非在问任何特定的人，而更像是自言自语。他知道那人一定明白这个符号的含义。  
“别让我看见这个！”那人错开他的目光，“我得去找一下邓布利多，恕我失陪。”  
那人匆匆走了，屋内三人的目光全都落向那个符号。  
一个三角里画着一根竖线和一个圆形，好像是谁眯起的眼。

这次那人没有离开太久，大约过了半个小时那人再次回到病房。  
“怎么样了？”  
“米勒娃，波比……”那人低落的语气听上去简直不能再挫败，“请给我们一些独处的时间。”  
等到房间里只剩他们两人，那人拉过一张椅子坐下。  
“……我不知道你对死亡圣器了解多少，目前的情况是我拥有了死亡圣器，成为了死神之主。这个符号是死亡圣器的标志，也意味着，你是我的s……下级。”  
那人的措辞已经足够含蓄，事实上他们都知道，他的身份是仆人，或者不如说是奴隶【注1】。  
【注1】：下级subordinate，仆人servant，奴隶slave，这三个词都是s打头的  
“当然这绝非我的本意，我也不知道这是怎么发生的。如果我知道会是这样的话，我一定会全力避免这种事情发生。”  
和在食死徒间的冷静傲慢不同，那人简直有些语无伦次，不过那人想表达的意思昭然若揭。半小时前，那人就告诉他，不想看到代表他身份的符号。他作为那人的s……服从者【注2】，只会让那人感到耻辱。现在，那人的态度也是摆明，他不受欢迎。  
【注2】：服从者submissive，这个词也是s打头的  
“邓布利多也没有办法，要是格林德沃活着，他或许知道更多……不过邓布利多说了，我或许能想到办法，尝试解开这个羁绊。”  
那人合上眼睛，他突然感到一阵窒息，不由剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“你怎么样？”  
窒息感慢慢消失，他闻声抬头，看见那人站在他的身边，从上而下俯视着他。那人的气息笼罩着他，让他一时间有种被那人深深担忧着的感觉。  
“我刚才在意识里想着‘我不需要仆人’，”那人离开他的床边，在地板上焦虑地踱着步子，“显然这样简单的法子并不可行。”  
那人在食死徒的面前就打算拒绝他了，再一次地，他被告知他是无用的。  
“我大约需要一些时间解决这个问题，我一定会找到一个办法，不然就是赫敏一定会找到一个办法。”那人止了步子，却是看着窗外，“在此期间，我们应该尽可能避免见面，这样我们谁都不会感到为难。”  
好了，他不但不被接受，甚至无法被忍受。  
“我绝不享受这样——我是指你成了我的仆人，我绝不可能感到快乐，请你一定相信这点。”  
当然，当然，他从来都是一个负担，他一开始就知道。  
“你大约能重新回到霍格沃茨任职，米勒娃本在烦恼魔药课教授的职位。不用担心食死徒的那些事情，我都处理好了。”  
那人的目光落向他的左臂，他不安地拉了拉袖子。他已经遮掩住了，不过他依然记得那人如何厌恶地说不愿看见。他不希望连这么简单的命令都无法完成。  
“我一个月会来一次——米勒娃邀请我做黑魔法防御课的客座教授，避免见面应该不是困难的事情。我说明白了吗？”  
他用仅存的镇定开口：“是的，主人。”  
“别那么叫我！”  
那人突然暴怒的情绪令他措手不及，这时门外传来两个焦急的声音。  
“我们能进来了吗？”  
“当然。”  
那人朝门走去。走了一半，那人止住脚步，侧过脸来，却没有看向他。  
“我的意思是你不需要这么做……我们之间……无论什么关系，别人没有必要知道。现在有你，邓布利多，以后或许还有赫敏，再加上我，越少的人知道越好。”  
说完他打开了门。  
“你们都还好吗？”那人刚刚点了点头，听到下一句又摇了摇头。“阿不思跟你说了什么？”  
“我恐怕我不能说，这是一个秘密。”  
他的注意力集中在那人身上，没发觉旁边过来一人。  
“你觉得怎么样，西弗勒斯？”  
“很好，”他看向说话的人，“……波比？”  
“我是波比，你想不起我的名字了吗，西弗勒斯？那么，你还记得她是谁吗？”  
顺着波比的手指，他看了过去，试图从模糊而遥远的记忆里拼凑出一个模样。那人本来始终背对着他，听闻转过身来。  
“她是米勒娃啊！”  
米勒娃不如波比那么激动，她和那人对视一眼。一片寂静之后，那人问了。  
“那么你还知道我是谁吗？”  
“是的。”  
是的，主人。  
All I know is you.

Part 2  
他拒绝了米勒娃和波比让他休养的建议，重新回到霍格沃茨担任魔药课教授，正是因为这是他的主人——男人【注3】所建议的。想到这里，他唾了自己一声，他的——他实在必须时刻提醒自己避免使用那个特定的称谓，祂【注4】完全不想和他扯上关系，更不要谈这种关系。  
【注3】：ss一开始想的是master，突然刹车用了man，两个单词的第一个音节有些类似，然而someone’s man的说法有指某某人丈夫、情人、男票的含义在里面。  
【注4】：祂在英语中写作He/Him，用以指代神明  
他的生活慢慢回到正轨——至少表面如此。他回想起了他的熟人，回想起了他的魔药步骤。祂每月会来一次，他会在祂上课必经的楼道拐角等待着。他小心地不让祂发现他的踪迹，但是有一部分的他——不是很小的一部分，期盼着祂能察觉出他。  
他甚至准时来到晚宴——祂偶尔会在霍格沃茨用餐。如果他看不到祂，他会离开；如果他看到祂，他也会离开。  
他甚至不得不和隆巴顿搞好关系——萨拉查知道隆巴顿居然成了草药学教授。祂每次来总会先去温室和隆巴顿小谈，祂离开的次日，他会去温室带走一株植物。他告诉隆巴顿他是打算做些魔药，隆巴顿并不怀疑他的话，然而事实上，那些植物和隆巴顿一样不适合做魔药。  
这就是为何此时此刻他感觉如此恼火的原因。他的面前站着一个格兰芬多的学生，声称他的作业值得更高的等级。毫无疑问为此他将错过每月一次的会面——如果那真的称得上是会面的话。他拒绝了无理的要求，朝门口刚走了几步，身后那个重新响起的声音让他止住脚步。  
“我真不明白为什么他们还留着你，难道你不该和你的那群残渣同党一起待在阿兹卡班等死吗？我敢说你没有财产贿赂魔法部的人，或许是魔法部有人好你这口，我只能说无论是谁看上了你，他的品味一定够差……”  
他近来很难自如地给格兰芬多扣分……平心而论，他甚至有些赞同对方的观点。  
他转过身去，盯着对方。对方突然变得满脸欣喜，大步跑向门口。  
“波特教授！见到你真高兴！”  
得知来人的身份，他浑身僵硬，保持背对着门的方向。  
“我能请你喝一杯吗？”  
“我另有计划，抱歉。”  
祂有约会实在是再正常不过的事情，他依然感到一种钝痛。  
“你来这里是做什么，波特教授？”  
“你还是不要知道太多为好。”  
他能感到一种带着恶意的不善目光仿佛生了利刃，刺向他的后背。  
“我知道了，一定是傲罗的机密任务，对吧？”  
他注意着背后的动静，波特始终没有回答这个问题。不知过了多久，他听见远去的脚步声。正当他想回过身来，有人走向了他。  
“你有适合谈话的地方吗？”  
尽管祂提出过他们应当避免见面，回答的时候背着身子并不符合礼节。他回过身来，垂着头，用头发遮住他的面部。  
“是的，请跟我来。”

他说了口令，打开房门把祂让了进来。他站在门边逡巡不前，透过发间看着祂走到他的书桌边，打量那株黑色波斯菊【注5】。  
“你应该挑一种亮色的花，感觉有些压抑。”  
祂看向他，他立刻更低地垂下头去，视线犹豫不定地扫视着地板。  
【注5】：黑色波斯菊的花语是：没有人比我更爱你  
“我能坐在哪里？”  
“请您随意。”  
祂坐到书桌边唯一的硬木椅上，他不由责怪自己没有更好的家具。  
“您想喝些什么？”  
“如果可以，我真想来一打加冰的苏格兰威士忌。”  
他感觉自己颤抖起来。  
“怎么了吗？”  
“……我很抱歉……先生……”他迟疑地用了这个称呼，“霍格沃茨没有库存，我知道翻倒巷的一家店有上等的……”  
“忘了威士忌吧，我只是开玩笑。我想我不该开玩笑。”  
他不知道自己是不是被责备了。  
“随便什么都行。”  
于是他用他最高档的茶叶泡了一杯茶，放到祂面前的桌上。祂端起茶杯小啜一口。  
“我喜欢这个味道。”  
他的肩膀放松下来，起码他做对了一件事情。祂继续品着茶，他跪了下来，弯下他的脖颈，以最为谦卑顺从的姿势等候祂的吩咐。  
“你做……”他听见茶杯被放回桌上的声音，“咳咳……什么？”  
他抬起眼睛，担忧地朝祂瞥了一眼。祂弓着身体，呈现出一副警惕的模样。  
“……你先起来……事情怎么变成这样……”后一句的声音很低，仿佛只是祂的自言自语。  
他起身来，安静地站在一边，不吭一声。  
“看着我……你过得还好吗？”或许注意到了他神色之间略显憔悴，祂犹疑地问，接着补了一句，“告诉我实话。”  
事实上是他根本无法对祂说谎。  
祂不在的日子，他不可能过得还好。一种若又若无的恐惧始终萦绕在他的心头。他的夜间一直难以入眠，那些断断续续的梦境里，祂总是用各式各样不客气的方式拒绝了他。  
“我想念您……先生。”  
祂略微扬起头看着他，眼里带着几分探究。祂仰视他，祂的这种姿势令他感到不安。  
“赫敏找到一些资料，关于羁绊……”  
他突然意识到，祂出现在这里可能并非因为祂接受了他。祂可能只是找到了解开羁绊的方式，并且打算永远都不再见到他。  
“你我之间这种羁绊关系并不寻常，暂时只有类似的却不是完全相同的情况……羁绊的形成往往源自一方选择了另一方——我之前就说过，我不会对你做这种事，我并没有选择你。”  
他紧张地无法呼吸了。他即将被拒绝，而这一定足够痛到撕心裂肺。  
“羁绊到底如何形成，现在说来也没有意义，她告诉我具体如何处理这个羁绊……”  
他保持着沉默。他曾经亲眼看着黑魔王杀人，也能装作无动于衷。他试着不去惊慌，但是事情正在失去控制。  
“求您，我只愿为您效劳，主人，什么都行……”他跪倒在地上，用嘴唇磨蹭着那些袍边。  
“别碰我的袍子！”他的主人拽走衣袍。  
他浑身发冷，头脑一片空白。他的……祂命令过他不能称祂“主人”，祂也命令过他站起身来，他同时违背了两桩，现在祂也不喜欢他碰到祂，衣服也不行。  
他的膝盖艰难地支撑起他，却似乎时刻可能再次背叛他。  
“……我很抱歉……先生……”他的声音简直不像自己的了，“我不该违背您的命令，请原谅我……” 他的手指落向他的衣领，想要解开他的衣服，“请惩罚我……”  
祂握住了他的手腕，把他拉到怀里。  
“请别遗弃我，任何事我都可以做……求您，请让我取悦您……”  
意识到他正坐在祂的腿上，他猛地止了声。  
“冷静一些了吗？”祂的左手圈在他的腰上，右手顺着他的背脊抚摸，“她告诉我的是，羁绊并不希望我们之间的距离太远……这些日子你是怎么过的？”  
“……我会等在您经过的路口转角，我还会从温室带走一株沾有您的气息的植物。”  
他的额头抵在祂的肩上，全然沉浸在祂的气息中。这般近乎奢侈的享受，几个月来一直躁动不安的羁绊终于满足地平息下来。  
“你为什么不来找我？”  
祂的手落向他的头顶，用手指温柔地梳理他的发丝。  
“我……我不想打扰您，先生。”  
“你瞧，现在的情况是，我必须接受这个羁绊，我实在别无他法。但凡还有一丝可能，我绝不会这么做的，你知道这个的，是吧？”  
他在祂的怀抱中点了点头，他当然知道他从来不是任何人的最佳选择。  
“我恐怕你……我的意思是……有没有这种可能……”祂清了清喉咙，“你离开霍格沃茨一段时间，和我住在一起，直到解决这个……问题。”  
“和您住在一起？”  
“是的，这是我的无奈之举，你理解吧？”  
“这是我的荣幸。”  
在祂似乎打算后悔之前，他立刻应答下来。  
“那么你先整理你需要的东西，我去跟米勒娃解释——当然，我会说这是傲罗的任务。”  
祂站起身，他的双脚再次回到地面。祂朝门口走去，很快消失在他的视野之中。那一瞬间，祂的气息仿佛可见般地流逝。他僵直地站在原地，空气好像变得稀薄起来。他不断下坠，世界似乎不再真实，令他怀疑是否他幻想了刚才的场景。  
过了好像一生那么长的时间，一个声音打断了他的思绪。  
“没关门吗？”  
他缓缓转向声音源头，来人走到离他不远处，环视屋子。  
“需要我帮忙吗？快到晚宴时间，需要先去吃些什么吗？”  
他盯着来人几分钟后才反应过来祂的身份。如同从海底深处浮出水面，浸透灵魂般的紧迫感全都消失，他又能畅快地自由呼吸了。他未免太过高估自己，若是没有祂在场，他连片刻都也无法忍受。在他想起阻止自己之前，他的身体往下一沉，抱住了祂的腰。  
“求您别再离开我了，主人，其他我都不需要，我只需要您。”  
“你需要我？”  
“是的，主人。”  
All I need is you.

Part 3  
他惊醒过来，他下了床，出了卧室的门。刚走下楼，他正看见他的主人从门外回来，雪落满了肩头。  
“你醒了吗？”他的主人脱下沾着雪的靴子，把湿冷的外衣挂在衣帽架上，“我辞职了，我没有兴趣满世界追捕黑巫师了。”他的主人一边打量着他一边朝他走来，“你觉得冷吗？还是屋里暖和，外面真是天寒地冻。”  
他的主人牵起他的手，把他带回卧室，帮他换上衬衫和新买的蓝色睡衣，他在镜子前端详着自己的相貌。  
“你喜欢它吗？它很适合你。”  
说实在的，在他的主人面前，他并不是特别在意自己穿了什么——或者说，他并不特别在意自己是否穿了什么。  
“你想要去图书馆吗？丽痕书店这周送来的书都很不错。”  
他的主人或许知道他不得不如实作答，所以他的主人总是尽量避免直接向他提问，允许他自由地回答他愿意回答的问题。  
他由他的主人领着，走向图书馆。他未曾拒绝过他的主人给出的任何……建议。他的主人总是让他的生活变得如此简单明确。曾经，他所要做的是满足他的主人的生存需要，现在，他的主人已经超越生死，他所要做的是满足他的主人的其他需要，而他只要遵循命令即可。更何况，有谁能比他的主人更加了解他需要什么呢？  
他们在沙发边落座，他们手边的茶几上放着餐盘，咖啡壶悬浮起来，自己沏了两杯咖啡。无论他见过多少遍，他总是为他的主人充沛的魔力感到深深着迷。他们端起各自的咖啡杯时，指背互相擦到，这一个微小的动作，就能让他的心跳加速。  
吃了一些味道很好的三明治，喝完一杯咖啡，他的主人朝他微笑。  
“你想要先去找书吗？我得再喝一杯。”  
他迷失在一排排的书架之中，一时间他似乎感知到了什么，他立刻回到沙发，他的主人已经不在原处，只有咖啡壶的壶嘴飘着一缕袅袅的余温。  
他逼迫自己冷静下来，试图说服自己他的主人并未离他而去，只是像他刚才那样置身于某一排书架之后。他克制自己不要奔跑起来，疾步快走，扫视过每排间隔。找完一排，他的心吊得越高。到了最后一排，他的脚步反而慢了下来。他鼓起勇气，准备面对命运对他下的判决。他屏住呼吸，踏出那一步。  
他的主人正斜靠在飘窗边，捧着一本书，发丝落在书页上，令人心猿意马。修长的手指点在书页上，他的主人正在低声读着什么晦涩不明的语句。他惊恐地发现自己硬了。他转过身去，面向书架。他胆战心惊地往下瞥了一眼。勃起隐藏在他宽大的睡衣下，并不如何明显，他不由松了一口气。  
他信手取下一本书翻阅，但是他的心思不停飘向他身后的不远处。他克制不住地过上几分钟就想回头看看他的主人是否还在那里。他尽可能隐蔽地用眼角的余光看向他的主人，却对上了他的主人带着笑意的目光。他扭回头，眼神落在随手翻开的书页上，映入眼帘的是一句诗：“你微微地笑着，不同我说什么话。而我觉得，为了这个，我已等待得很久了。【注6】”  
【注6】：出自泰戈尔《飞鸟集》。  
他们再次四目相对的时候，在他转过头去之前，他的主人温和的嗓音阻止了他。  
“你想要说些什么吗？你大可以告诉我的。”  
他迟疑不决地站在原地，他的主人举手召他上前。他放下书，走到他的主人面前跪下，他的视线落向那双赤足。那天，也在这个地方，他的主人看书看得累了，小睡片刻。他的主人醒来之后，见到他正跪在地上舔着鞋底的尘土。自从那次之后，他的主人在室内总是光着脚。  
“到这儿来。”  
他的主人坐正了些，手指轻轻拍了拍旁边的位置。他优雅地起身，在他的主人身边坐下。  
“想要问我什么问题？你知道我不会生气。”  
是的，他的主人向来随和，极少动怒。他的主人和他曾有过的两个主人都不一样，他的主人平易近人，充满真诚，是他见过的最慷慨友善的纯净灵魂。  
“如果你想要问我刚才是不是离开了一会儿，答案是‘对’。”他的主人合上书页放到一边，从口袋里掏出一个绿色扁盒，“我在辞职报告上签日期的时候才想起来，今天是你的生日。我想给你一个礼物，所以我幻影移形去了对角巷。我以为我的动作已经够快……”  
他接过来，他忘了今天是他的生日，却有他的主人替他记着。  
“你想要打开看看吗？太匆忙了，我还没来得及包装一下。”  
这样已经很好，墨绿色的包装让他联想到他的主人的眼睛。  
“你想要尝一块吗？抹茶生巧克力，来自东方的特产，售货员说不会太甜。”  
从来没人费心记得他的生日，自打他的记忆之初，他就不曾收到过太多礼物，更不要提是巧克力。  
“我不知道是否符合你的心意，如果你想要任何别的什么，你可以随便提。”  
他不想要任何别的什么，他的主人总是让他感到无所匮乏。思及此处，恍然之间，遥远的回忆突然变得清晰起来。那是他童年时期的邻居，一个上了年纪的和蔼老太太，她总是不带偏见地对待每个人，包括他在内。她没有伴侣和子女，所以他参加了她的葬礼，当时牧师念着《诗篇》。  
“耶和华是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。他使我躺卧在青草地上，领我至可安歇的水边。他使我的灵魂苏醒，为自己的名引导我走义路。【注7】”  
【注7】：出自圣经旧约诗篇23篇  
那些神圣的文字回荡在他的耳畔，他一时感到头晕目眩。  
“你还好吗？你看上去不太舒服。”  
他的主人的举动并没有给他带来任何益处。他的主人拿走他手中的巧克力，和书放在一处。他的主人靠了过来，细细的呼吸吹拂向他。此时此刻，他的神祇，他的主人近在咫尺，他垂下眼睛，试图不要——至少不要太露骨地，用他的视线剥掉他的主人的衣物。  
他早就意识到，尽管他的主人愿意成为他的主人，但是他依然感到失望。他渴望着他的主人，用着一种令他不安的感情。  
他一无所愿也别无所求……  
除了……  
他想要不着一物地跪在他的主人面前，他的主人会爱抚地摩挲他的头发，给他许可。他想要用牙齿咬开他的主人的拉链，他想要把他的主人的阴茎全部容纳在嘴里，他想要用尽一切技巧取悦他的主人，直到他的主人射进他的嘴里。  
这些想法让他浑身燥热，他的袍子底下硬得发痛，似乎他下一秒就能像个青春期的青少年那样射了出来。他的幻想对象正在他的旁边，他不安地动了一动，试图掩饰他的勃起，他很确定他令人作呕的欲望配不上他的主人分毫。  
“你没有必要回答，不过如果你的确想要任何别的什么，你可以说。”  
“任何东西……都行？”  
“当然，只要我能办到的话。”  
他的主人当然能办到，问题在于他的主人是否想办到。半晌，他开口了，他的主人耐心地等着。  
“……我想要……您进入我……”  
他快速朝他的主人看了一眼，他的声音很轻，但是通过他的主人脸上复杂的神情，他知道他的主人一定没有阻碍地成功听到了，同时，他也知道他的主人的回答了。他的主人确实想到了“任何东西”。  
任何东西。  
除性以外。  
“求您别生我的气，主人，我不想要别的什么，您允许我陪伴您，这已经是很好的礼物了。”  
他的主人微微侧过身子，他以为他的主人打算甩手走人了。他的主人握住他不知该放在何处的手，稍稍用力一带，让他落进怀抱。他的心跳如鼓，他这才相信一切并不是梦。他的主人执着他的下巴，拇指刷过他的嘴唇。他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，好像还能感到方才的触碰。  
他的主人低头捕捉到他的嘴唇，他张开嘴，给他的主人提供便利的入口，任由他的主人随意探索。他的主人的口腔里残留着黑咖啡的醇厚香味，与抹茶巧克力的甜味曼妙交融。  
他的主人松开了他，他试着找回他的呼吸。等他平静下来，他的主人对他耳语。  
“你确定你想要……我？”  
“是的，主人。”  
All I want is you.  
END


End file.
